Reactions
by katsmith
Summary: My thought on how people would react to Charles & Molly breaking up. I am firmly in the camp for this couple so if you prefer the Georgie & Charles storyline this may not be for you.
1. Chapter 1 - Molly

Molly

I knew things hadn't be right with Charles since that last tour. I know he was struggling in trusting his decisions and doubting himself. I tried, I really tried to get him to seek help but he shot down every time telling me I didn't know what I was talking about, didn't know what he'd been though. He wouldn't let me in & became increasing distance and cold. I tried everything I could think of, even suggesting he left the Army and when that had no effect, I said something I will regret for the rest of my life. I said if he kept going as he was then I wasn't sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I meant it as a threat, stupidly secure in the belief that he loved me, I never once thought that he would tell me he agreed we should split up! I was so shocked, so heartbroken that I didn't know what to say let him end the call. I never thought he would end our marriage over the phone.

I planned on leaving it whilst he was tour and speaking with him face to face on his return but it turns out he had other plans. He rang me the next day to say he thought it would be better if I wasn't in the house when he returned, that I move out. When I tried to speak to him, ask where this had come from, he delivered his bombshell – he had feelings for another woman! What the fuck!

I guess I always knew deep down that I wasn't good enough for him but he had made me believe I was. He was so far out of my league, I hadn't believed that he could truly love me but his repeated declarations broke down all my walls and I eventually believed him, trusted him. I should have trusted my instincts. I know the truth now, he doesn't love me. I was what all his officer friends had said I was, an infatuation. Everyone said our relationship started off too intense to last but I believed him when he said the feelings were there from when he first saw me at Brize, not just a result of me saving his life. Now I just don't know.

What am I going to tell Sam? He was meant to be staying with me next weekend! God I love that boy like my own, I hope Charles lets me stay part of his life.

I wonder who she is? God how long has been cheating on me? I'm soo stupid! He can't have met her on tour so I'm presuming it's someone he's met during his rehab. I bet she's more like Rebecca, smart, well educated, nothing like me. That will please his Dad, he was always pleasant enough but I always suspected I was not want he really wanted in a daughter in law but I will miss his Mum. She welcomed me with open arms, said I was the daughter she never had. I don't think I can face telling her I've let her down, broke my promise to always take care of her son.

Author's note:

Thank you for reading, this is my first fanfiction but the last series didn't sit right with me at all, as I am firming camp Charles & Molly, so this is my way of putting that right.

I think as confident as Molly has been once Charles ends things, all of Molly's insecurities about her background & upbringing would resurface and she wouldn't fight for him with help.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sam

Email from Sam to Charles:

 **Author's note:**

 **Although it was very difficult to get any sort of timeframe from the last series, I'm basing this on Sam being early teens, 11 or 12. Therefore, Molly will have been in his life for about 5 years.**

Dear Dad,

Molly has just left after explaining that you and her have decided to split. She would not go into reasons why, would not hear a word against you but I know you have done this, just like you did to Mum. She tried to hide it but she was clearly devastated, I know she loves you, how could you do that to her, or to me? You know I love her!

I'm not a kid anymore Dad! I know you choose the Army over Mum and from the fact that you are on tour again when you were meant to be taking medical discharge I know means you have chosen the Army again.

Molly was such a great step-Mum to me, I can't believe you have been soo selfish again. Each time, you chose the Army not only are you doing it over the woman you are meant to love but also over me! I know I want Molly in my life and you have shown time and time again that all you want in yours is the Army so I writing to tell you my choice – I don't want you in MY life! All you do is hurt me and the people I love!

I don't want to see you when you return to the UK.

Sam

 **Author's note:**

 **I see this as his gut reaction, I may attempt to do another Sam chapter at a later date**. **Charles' Mum is up next**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mrs James

Mrs James

I can't believe it! I have just been to Charles & Molly's house to drop off a present for Sam & to invite Molly & Sam over for lunch on Sunday. When I got no reply to my knock I let myself in intending to leave a note, only to find that there was one already there.

 _Dear Charles,_

 _I've done as you asked & moved out. If you want to speak to me when you get back call my mobile & I'll let you know where I'm staying. I've told Sam as he was meant to be staying here next weekend but you need to know I intend to keep in touch with him whether you like it or not. I'll let your tell your parents when you are ready. _

_I've kept my key for now but only so I can collect the rest of my belongings when I'm sorted._

 _If you need me, just call._

 _I love you_

 _M x_

Besides the note she had left her wedding & engagement rings. That poor girl, what on earth was my son thinking!

I immediately rang Charles to find out what was going on, only to be told that he had developed 'feelings' for his new medic, Georgie. He said he still loved Molly but Georgie understood what he'd been though and she needed him, they needed each other. I know that Georgie is Elvis' ex and know that Charles feels responsible for his death. I have been around enough soldiers in my life to realise this attachment is a result of some form of PTSD but Charles isn't willing to accept that.

He thinks he is doing the right thing. He is willing to let go Molly as she is in the way of him supporting Georgie. Well he may be willing to let her go but I won't, that girl is the best thing that has happened to my family and Sam adores her.

I hope Molly realises that this is down to his PTSD and nothing more. That girl seems so self-assured but I know that she has little self-esteem, although Charles had been helping her improve that. I hope she is prepared to fight for him. If she isn't, I will help her!


	4. Chapter 4 - Georgie

Georgie

I needed him, Charlie. We've been friends for a long while, he understands me and there is no denying that the death of Elvis has brought us closer together. No-one else understood what we are going through so it was natural to lean on each other for support.

He had been so supportive, I couldn't believe he had feelings for me, but I wanted him to, needed him to because I was feeling so alone. I knew that he & Molly were going through a tough patch because she couldn't understand what he was going through, that she trying to make him leave him Army. We'd talked about it when he was injured in the jungle, when he first told me he had feelings for me yet when he was barely conscious, he called out for Molly. He looked disappointed when he saw it was me there and I'm not going to lie that hurt a bit but she doesn't understand wants he needs now. Anyway, I thought his feelings had changed since then, he's told me so and I believed him. They've decided to split up so he can't still love her like he did.

Yet when I was falling from that cliff, thinking it was the end, all I could think of was Elvis, that at least I would be with him again. Not once did Charlie enter my head. I've used him to make myself feel better, tricked myself into believing I could move on from Elvis. Move on from the man I love, the man I saw blown up in front, the man I had only just got back when I had accepted that I would never love anyone again like I loved him! I had accepted that what Elvis and I had was special, that we were meant to be together and he was only one for me. Then why did I believe I could love Charles so easily and more importantly, why did I believe he could love me when all the signs were there to tell me different. I saw the devastation in his eyes following the call from Molly when he told me that they had decided to end things yet I accepted his excuse that it was just shock because I didn't want to lose him. Didn't want to lose another person who had become so important to me. I also saw the guilt in his eyes after we had slept together and that was a little harder to ignore yet still we choose not to talk about it. However, it was when I was sitting by his bedside, whilst he was recovering from the injuries caused by the cliff jump that I finally accepted the truth. He called out for Molly again, Molly, not me, because it is Molly that he loves, Molly that he needs, not me. I've used him to make myself feel better, when I should have been supporting him as a friend and recognising that he was grieving just as much as I was. He has wrecked his marriage due to a misguided belief that he had to look after me, had to replace Elvis I guess & I feel so so ashamed that I let him.

I know, I've always known that she is the love of his life. Elvis once told me that he had never seen Charlie as happy as he was with Molly, that Molly was his perfect match because she made him him again after the farse of his previous marriage and beacuse she was prepared to stand up to him when he needed putting in his place. I knew too that our relationship was wrong but I was too weak, too broken to not need him. I clung to him because he was all I had left of Elvis and I know that is why Charlie was drawn to me too. Looking back now I can see that mine and Charlie's relationship was based on nothing but guilt, fear and grief. My only hope now is that I can get Charlie to see that too and that maybe, just maybe it isn't too late for him to patch things up with Molly.

 **Author's note:**

 **Firstly, thank you to all of those who have left a review and say you like the story, it inspires me to keep going (and also makes me think I'm not quite a sad as my husband would have me believe, for being Molly & Charles obssessed).**

 **Secondly, in my little story, no-one knows that Charles & Georgie have slept together. I'm not going ignore it but I think that if Molly was ever going to forgive Charles (and I'm still not sure if she will yet) it is important that she isn't publically humiliated. Therefore, to the lovely reviewer who said they would like to see 2 Section's reaction, I won't be doing one as they are unaware. Although of course if I did, they would be on Molly's side.**

 **Finally, I go on holiday tomorrow so it may take me a little while to update. I am also planning on doing Charles next so it will probably take me longer to write too.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Charles

**Author's Note:**  
 **Thank you for all the kind reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long, I read some brilliant fanfictions about these two whilst on holiday which although I throughly enjoyed made it even harder to find a unique way to continue this story.**

Charles

I was ready to die when I jumped off that cliff. In fact I wanted to die.

When I think of what a fucking mess by life has become in the last 6 months I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to think about how I have let everyone down. I don't want to think of how my son hates me. I don't want to think of Lane, who I was I so obsessed with being there for, I let it consume me. I don't want to think of Elvis, and how in try to keep my promise to him by protecting his girl has ended in me betraying him by screwing his girl. And I certainly, certainly, don't want to think of Molly, for I know that when she finds out what I have done, it will break her and our marriage beyond repair.

Yet, I also know that it was not thinking, not listening to my conscious and the people around me that has gotten me into this nightmare.

I jumped off that cliff believing I was going to die but it had the opposite effect - It has brought me back to life. Woken me from the nightmare I have been living for the last few months when I felt that I had no control over my life. I don't know how to explain it but it was almost like I was a by stander in my own life or a puppet in a play with someone else pulling all the strings. Everything was soo overwhelming and didn't know how to handle all the conflicting emotions I was feeling so I focused on one thing which I knew I was capable off, looking after Lane. Elvis & I had made a pact many years ago that if ever anything ever happened to one of us, the other would do everything they could to look after the other one's family. Well Elvis's family were close & were looking after each other & his daughter but no-one knew that he & Lane had made amends, no-one was looking after Lane, so to me it obvious that that is what Elvis would have wanted me to do.

I didn't even realise I was pushing Molly away at first. I remember being conscious that I didn't want her to know the failures I had made on that last tour, so I refused to talk about it with her. I know I didn't want to inflict my grief & despair onto her & in turn bring her down with me. She was, she is, too brilliant for that. What I don't understand is how it got to this.

I can't even look at Lane now. The disgust I feel with myself is overwhelming. She tried to talk to me earlier, before we left the hospital, but thankfully the lads interrupted. I don't know what I am going to say to her but I know that I have to explain that it was mistake yet I still don't want to hurt her. God she's been through enough & it was all my fault.

As I sit here now on the plane back to the UK, I can at least be thankful that all the section are still alive. My reckless actions may result in a court marshall for myslef (not that I don't deserve it) but at least the only thing they have suffered is a few broken bones. They are still able to make plans for their leave. I listen half heartedly as Monk talks excitedly about his baby and how his girlfriend is bringing her to meet him at Brize. He is telling everyone they need to come to meet her but don't expect a cuddle because he want be letting go her any time soon. That starts the usual discussion of who else is going to be there to meet us & I feel my heart sink even lower as I know what is coming. Before I even have time to consider a reply Finger has asked it "Is Molls picking you up Boss?". I can't even breath never mind reply but whether Brains realises that or not, he decides to answer on my behalf.

"No, I spoke to her last week" he says. That reply doesn't help my heart rate decrease any... When last week? What did she tell him? Did she tell him we'd broke up? I look to Lane to guage her reaction but she is clearly trying to avoid being drawn into the conversation, staring in the opposite direction yet I can tell from her body language that she is as uncomfitable with the conversation as I am. Fingers continue oblivious. "She said she had to work, got a bunch of new recuits in so couldn't be here to meet us". So she hasn't told them, I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Shame inn't it, I look forward to seeing Molls as much as I do my own family" Fingers states

"That's because she is family you Knob" Mansfield pipes up "Here, have you met her Ruby?" Ruby shakes his head "Well she's the true 2 Section medic! No offence Georgie, we love you too, but our Molls was the dog's bollocks! It was only cause she went & married the Boss here that she left us. But then again those two together as soo sickening in love it maybe better that she did move on" God I think I'm going to be sick. "Bit you and Maizie here Rab" and with that the conversation moves on whilst I am left battling the urge the throw up & to find the tears which have escaped my eyes. I know they are right, we were sickening, I loved Molly so much & I that she returned by love in equal amount and I have thrown it all away.

I make a resolve there & then to do everything in my power to prove to Molly that I still love her and that I am so sorry for the hurt I've caused her. I know that she is very proud & I don't expect or derserve her forgiveness but I will never let her believe that she is anything other than brilliant.

 **Authur's Note:**

 **I think that's it from me for this story as writing it as helped remove some of angst I was left with after the current series. However, I would like to urge other people to give writing a fanfic a go. I was surprised at how easy it was do & the reviews certainly do make my day. **


End file.
